halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Omega Keys
NOT to be confused with "Omega Keys" The Omega Keys is the second book in the Battle of Base Duff series. In this story, UNSC is faced with destroying the ancient Forerunner Artifact, the Agony Rod. However, the artifact itself is built of virtually indestructible material. Story Prologue Words from a news report at 8:54 A.M. on October 17th, 2552: ''"In recent news, a small-scale Covenant attack occurred earlier tonight at the UNSC stronghold that you can see just above me right now in Oreion, Beun. We are told that, unfortunately, eleven UNSC soldiers have been killed. The attack is a response to an earlier attack in the Soell system on Chaon involving an ancient artifact. Hopefully, we will have further information on the subject matter soon " '' Might In the border regions of northern Beun, the peaks of mountains loom over hardscrabble farm-holds. The farmers there build and grow in steel, and they might even be made of steel themselves. They are so sturdy in the face of the long, bitter winter that comes howling down at them from the mountains. The town of Oreion may have been just as insignificant as all the northern towns, if not for the immense stronghold positioned on the foggy peak of the city. There sat Admiral John Mercer, Rear Admiral Louie Holmes, and Vice Admiral Laura Cohen, one of thousands dismayed by the recent attack on the base. "How many Covenant blacks?" John spoke quietly to Louie, whom replied "5, sir." "Dammit, why!?" John screamed in defeat. He stood up and began furiously pacing around the small glass balcony encasing the group. "Why must the Covenant do this to us? Why hurt us?" "The want the Ago-" Louie began to speak, but was blatantly interrupted. "Shut up, I know why!" John sat down, slamming his fist at the table as he did so. "I shouldn't have agreed to let them house that wretched Agony Rod after that attack on Base Duck, or whatever it's called! Away with 'Agony Rod'! No shit why they call it that!" His rage was halted by silence. "What must we do of the artifact?" Laurie whispered, expecting to trigger John's anger. "Dispose of it, destroy it, who cares? I want - no - need it gone." "We can't just throw it out, the Covenant will find it and take it from its place, just like they tried here," Laurie began, "and destroying it isn't an option either, it's materiel is so complex, it is virtually indestructible." The group stay quiet, pondering and thinking of a solution, 'till Louie stood from his chair. "The Omega Keys, sir." "The Mega Pees?" John questioned sarcastically. "No sir, the Omega Keys." "I know what you said, and what is this 'Omega Key'?" "I don't think you will like this, sir," Louie began nervously, "but it's another artifact, like that of the Agony Rod." The group stood in silence. It was well obvious that John was holding back his anger, yet he spoke calmly. "What does it do?" He exhaled in exhaust from his rage. "It can deactivate and perhaps, even destroy the Agony Rod, if you would like, sir." Said Louie. "No shit I would like that!" John's anger began to fume once more. "And where is it!?" John continued. John looked at Louie, who nervously stared at him. Turning his head to Laurie, John found the same expression of loss on her face. "We don't know, sir," Said Laurie. John prepared to let loose all sanity still left within himself, before Laurie spoke, "but I know someone who might." John stopped in his tracks, all eyes where on her. "Who?" John asked eagerly. Laurie took a second to catch her breath. "Might." She said Mars Mar’s surface is a cold, yet rather dry, barren wasteland marked by old volcanoes and impact craters. Howbeit, humans managed to sustain life on the planet with very little problems, even that of a "familiar face". "And there I was," Michael began adventurously, "five , and me. We stood face to face, then KABLAMO!" Michael waved his hands in the air, unsuccessfully "forming" a shard. "A shard grazed my arm, but guess what? I retaliated! Instinctively, and quite handsomel-" "I know, that's really not what happened, Michael," Lily giggled. Lily's boyfriend, Michael, was one to tell stories, and this one was about but a mere cut on his thigh, "what actually happened?" Michael exhaled in disappointment. "I tripped on a lose twig and slit my thigh on a rock." Lily laughed furiously and nearly began hyperventilating. "You used to love my stories, who don't you now?" Michael asked, "Because it's kind of funny realizing how big of a nincompoop and a klutz you are!" Before she could burst out laughing, a booming knock shook the compartment. "What in the name of Sam Hill was that!?" Michael shrieked. Lily stood up to the sound of a booming voice. Professionally, Lily and Michael greeted the woman standing at the door. "I am Vice Admiral Laurie Cohen, may I speak to Lily Baker, please?" "Sir?" Lily responded attentively. "Admiral John Mercer of the would like to speak to you in private." Laurie replied. Michael and Lily exchanged grave expression towards one another, the pair could easily infer that Lily and John's conversation would be foreboding. "I will be there all the earlier, Sir." "You best be, soldier. You will find him in Senior Officer 's office." Laurie walked away and quickly vanished into Mars' vast desert city. "And just when we were getting settled down." Michael shook his head in utter disappointment. Salvation "Regarding that your Uncle works for ," Senior Officer Thomas Lasky began, "it is believed that you have at least some knowledge of this 'Omega Key'." Lily sat silently for a minute before speaking. "Yes, but," She began, "why don't you know, Sir?" "There are just some things, young soldier, that ONI knows that we don't." John groaned,"Now just tell us where it is." Though Laurie lied about the conversation being private, Lily responded accordingly to John. "I don't know where on the planet, but what I do know is that it's on Salvation." "My goodness..." John's eyes widened. "I think we're gonna have a hell of a journey." "Why is that, Admiral?" Thomas asked. John laid his head down in distress. "Salvation isn't what you would call, uhh... controlled by the UNSC." Lasky situated his forehead in his hands and sighed. "Well shit." Tren 'Kron TBC... Category:UPgradedverse Category:BoBD